The Darkest Flame
by charmedstar
Summary: It all started out as a competition to Michael and Amon. Who could win Robins heart? But it became much more then a game of love and lust. When the STNJ gets a new assignment to hunt Vampires, the boys find that there might be more players in the game.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Yet... I almost have enough to buy Sakaki.  
  
Michael/Robin/Amon – 8 Michael/Robin- 3 Amon/Robin- 7  
  
Summary: It all started out as a competition to Michael and Amon. Who could win Robins heart? For both thought they should have it. But it became much more then a competition of love and lust. When the STNJ gets a new assignment to hunt not only Witches but Vampires too, the boys find that there might be more company who has decided to join the game. Seems that Robin is a dark desire to many.  
  
~ The Darkest Flame~  
  
Chapter 1 –  
  
It was a dark and gloomy day for the hunters of STNJ. There was nothing to do but sit. Over the last week it seemed as if Witches had disappeared, either that or they weren't using any of their powers.  
  
Michael and Sakaki were looking up things on the computer. Well at least one of them was. Unlike Sakaki, Michael's eyes were nowhere near the computer screen. There were focused on the 15-year-old hunter who was being yelled at by her partner.  
  
' He should just leave her alone, she didn't mean to forget her glasses'. Thought Michael.  
  
~~~ Over by Robin and Amon ~~~  
  
"Robin you need to focus on your work more". Stated Amon in his calm yet angry voice. He didn't get it. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts whenever there were hunting.  
  
'One day I won't be there to there to protected her and then she'll get herself killed' Amon thought sadly.  
  
Amon accepted the fact that he cared for Robin a long time ago. After weeks of denial, he finally gave up when last night happened.  
  
"You have to be more careful. You can't just forget your glasses. You put you and everyone in danger around you when you do."  
  
"Sorry" was the only answer she was giving him. And once again Amon felt like he was talking to a wall.  
  
*Sign* 'maybe when she STOPS LOOKING AT HIM I WILL GET SOME FOCUS.' He thought angrily as he watched robin look over at Michael, who was staring at her.  
  
Maybe 5 weeks ago he would have been ok with their little staring contests, but now... it was really starting to piss him off.  
  
'He really needs to learn that she is mine.' Amon reflected bitterly as he walked over to Michael.  
  
"Michael can I have a word with you," Amon calmly, though Michael could feel his anger.  
  
He wasn't dumb; he knew Amon had feelings for HIS girl.  
  
'Ok so she's not mine, BUT she will be' he thought as Amon pulled him into the hall, leaving Robin very curious.  
  
'What was that about,' she thought sadly. She was enjoying Amon's company even though she was ignoring it. She just couldn't consecrate when Michael was staring at her.  
  
Robin felt like she was in love with both and couldn't decide.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Michael, you need to leave Robin alone, she needs to-"  
  
"Needs to what? Consecrate on you?"  
  
"Look, she doesn't need you breathing down her neck!"  
  
"ME?! Look at you Amon, you're the one who won't let her out of your site"  
  
"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you would leave her alone. She doesn't love you!"  
  
"She doesn't love you either!"  
  
Both were out of breath from there bickering.  
  
"She cares a lot more for me, then she does you Amon."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"We will see."  
  
Just then the Karasuma and Sakaki came up, Robin behind them.  
  
"Hey guys he found out what's going on with the Witches... the boss called. He said that there are a bunch of Vampires in town that are going for Witches instead of Humans because Witches have more power in there blood." Said Karasuma.  
  
"So what does that mean?" said Michael who acted as if nothing happened.  
  
"Means were going to be hunting Vampires." Sakaki answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: ok I know it will get better I swear. I need reviews for the parings on which Robin should end up with and on what you think of the story. No flames please. Be nice.  
  
Review or no story or any others. 


	2. chapter 2

**AN: hello hello hello, yes I know long time no see right? Well I am updating now. Also I need characters (vampires) so if you want to play a character I need a name (fake) and description of the you (can be fake, think vampire). I can't pick everyone so It will be on whether or not your character is right for my story (I pickie) if you want your character in here Then see Author's Note after story.  
  
By the way the pairing Amon and Robin won... by a lot. Sorry Michael and Robin fans, you voted and the other pair won. Sorry.  
  
To all my reviewers thank you... if you want me to respond to your reviews write respond or ask a question. K?   
  
ON WITH THE STORY  
  
_Before:  
_**  
"Hey guys he found out what's going on with the Witches... the boss called. He said that there are a bunch of Vampires in town that are going for Witches instead of Humans because Witches have more power in there blood." Said Karasuma.  
  
"So what does that mean?" said Michael who acted as if nothing happened.  
  
"Means were going to be hunting Vampires." Sakaki answered.  
  
**_Chapter 2 Now:_**  
  
"Vampires..." Amon whispered.  
  
"YEAH... those things with fangs that go bite bite at night," Michael answered cruelly, not minding anymore that they weren't alone.  
  
Sakaki looked at them both before saying "uh... you guys ok... I mean your... uh... kinda glaring at each other".  
  
He looked at Robin and Karasuma for help.  
  
Robin was just as confused as Sakaki was too.  
  
'What's with them,' she thought, while eyeing them.  
  
"ok so... the Vampires, they have been spotted everywhere, but only at night for reasons we don't need to go over... oh and we need to find their leader. He wants something but we don't know what, all we know is that he'll do anything to get it... ok?" Karasuma explained  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Right... well... to the files."  
  
"Find anything Robin?" asked Michael while smiling  
  
Michael, Sakaki, Amon and Robin were all looking though old files trying to find something on the Vampires.  
  
Michael and Amon were still glaring at each other whenever they felt they could. They also seemed to be do anything to get some of Robin's attention.  
  
Michael had dropped 3 full files on intention to get Robin to help him, anything to be closer to her.  
  
Amon, who had his plan more thought out, spilled his coffee, which Robin helped to clean up. Round one given to Amon by having Robin touching him in more then one place.  
  
"Nothing yet" replied the craft user softly.  
  
Robin clueless about the competition for her heart, kept working. She knew they were in some argument, but she didn't put much thought into it.  
  
"We should try out side sources... lets go Robin" Amon interrupted as he stood.  
  
Round 2, BEGIN!  
  
"Hey wait, why should Robin go with you... I need her help here!" Michael spat out viciously, while also standing up.  
  
"Really Michael... give me 3 things she could help you with"  
  
"Well... reading, yeah she can read names out to me while I type them!" Michael responded proudly.  
  
"**No**".  
  
That was all that needed to be said. Robin was his partner anyway. She should be with him, not four eyes over there.  
  
'**Mine**'. Amon thought while pulling Robin up from her chair. He pulled her close, but not to close so it looked bizarre, only Michael would know what he meant by it.

****  
Now Robin and Amon were walking though a park right after sundown. They had looked and talked to many people, but no such luck.  
  
The Park had a walking trail with tall trees and Bushes surrounding it. All they could see was 5 feet in fount of them and 5 feet in back.  
  
The park was dark and eerie. Not the way it should be. It was to quiet. You could even hear the swinging off the swings that they passed some time ago.  
  
Amon keeping a close eye on Robin could tell something was not right. She was scared about something.  
  
"What's wrong Robin?"  
  
"... I think someone is following us." She was going on a instinct, it was that feeling like someone was watching you and she wasn't talking about Amon.  
  
They stopped and turned around. Nothing... no one, just shadows, very dark shadows.  
  
Amon stiffened suddenly; turning back around, shock clear in his eyes, then anger... and much more  
  
"Amon..." Robin said turning also.  
  
Her eyes widened. They're before her and Amon was the most gorgeous male she had ever laid eyes on. And he was grinning at her.  
  
"Hello Robin, we meet at last, I can not say that I haven't dreamed of this day."  
  
**AN: Well Well Well did you likie? Sorry about all the Michael bashing. No flames. Remember...  
  
I need characters (vampires) so if you want to play a character I need a name (fake) and description of the you (can be fake, think vampire). I can't pick everyone so It will be on whether or not your character is right for my story.  
  
I need....  
  
3 boys 2 girls  
  
so press the pretty button or I will have to hunt you down   
  
Signing Off for now:. Charmedstar **


	3. chapter 3

Hey my wonderful reviewers!! I would first off like to thank all the people who gave me ideas for characters. I will not be putting them in this chapter though. Sorry.

And on with the story!!

"Amon..." Robin said turning also.

Her eyes widened. They're before her and Amon was the most gorgeous male she had ever laid eyes on. And he was grinning at her.

"Hello Robin, we meet at last, I can not say that I haven't dreamed of this day."

Chapter 3:

"Do I know you," Robin inquired as she slowly inched away from the man.

He was tall about 6'4 she guessed and pale as snow too, he had the lightest of hair, it seemed to be the exact color of a full moon. His eyes they were something different, they were a deep sapphire blue. This man, she observed never seemed to blink or even move, shutter or do anything. He was dressed in a cotton trench coat with black pants and boots. In the end he appeared to be more mysterious then scary.

"You may call me Akira," he said with a chuckle, seemingly laughing at his own little joke.

"Why do you seek Robin out" came a voice behind her. Amon. She forgot he was here.

They were now standing 10 feet apart, Amon and Robin from Akira. Even though it was already a gloomy night it was darker now? Was that even possible she thought.

He came closer now making the already small space between them even smaller.

"I have sought Robin out because it is time she came home," he answered.

That was it. He was done. The whole fucking male population was done! What in the hell did it take for people to realize that Robin belonged to him!! First Michael and now pale boy over there, did he have to through her on the ground for them to understand?!?!? She was his. Amon's not Michael's, not sakaki and not vampires! Amon already knew that from the moment "Akira" arrived that Robin had he was invisible but come on SHE WAS NOT GOING WITH THAT…THAT DEAD FREAK!

Robin any male not happy Amon

"She's not going," Amon replied. Astoundingly calm for the anger that was beating inside of him.

"Oh…maybe another night" Akira said teasingly. "Don't worry I will be back for you Robin but tonight was maybe not the right time." He walked off into night never looking back.

"That was…weird" Robin was looking at Amon expectedly.

"Yes" he answered but inside he was screaming HELL YEAH.

……………… Back at the STNJ

"So he just walked off?" Karasuma asked

"Yes… it was very strange… it was like he knew that tonight was not the right time or something" Robin answered still in thought.

He said tonight wasn't the right night. Maybe he was weak on certain nights?

"Michael could you look up Vampires weakness," she asked smiling knowing that he wouldn't say no.

"Sure!" he said happy that she was talking to him. "But how do you know that he's a vampire?"

"He was Michael. Don't question our observations" Amon put in still angry that he tried to "steal" Robin earlier. Even though he himself wasn't sure if Akira was one, Amon did trust Robin's judgments, even if they were shrewd ideas because Robin's shrewd ideas normally turn out accurate.

Press the button, com on Press it!! I would like at least 20 more reviews but hey a girl can only dream. But please its almost Christmas so please 20. This is my Christmas gift to you guys. And yeah sorry for the shortness.


End file.
